


thy presence waked a thrilling tone

by displayheartcode



Series: steady as a heartbeat [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Hogsmeade Dates, Post-War, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: prompt - "I'd like it if you stayed."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: steady as a heartbeat [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064045
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	thy presence waked a thrilling tone

A flurry of snow broke through Halley’s concentration. The village was briefly blanketed, vanishing the buildings from her sight.

She felt a cold wind twist through her short hair. Her hand automatically reached out to grab her hat—another one of Hector’s wooly creations—and felt it slip through her fingers.

“Missing something?” Ginny appeared suddenly by Halley’s side. Her eyes were bright against the cold, her hair a twisting mass of flame around her freckled face. She placed the hat over Halley’s head, her touch lingering on the side of Halley’s face.

“Your fingers are so warm.” Halley tugged on Ginny’s red scarf that was looped around her neck and pulled her in close. She kept her other hand securely on Ginny’s hip, soaking in whatever body warmth her girlfriend could provide. “Have I ever told you that’s my favorite thing about you?”

“I’d like it more if you stayed.” Ginny exaggerated her pout. Snow dusted her coppery eyelashes. “These weekend visits are too short.” She traced the sharp line of Halley’s cheekbone with her thumb. More warmth blossomed under her skin. Halley felt as though she could melt right there on High Street.

“Want to make the most of this visit, then?”

“Only if I get to sneak you into the dorm.”

Halley’s smile was equally checky. "You're just using me to help with your Defense Against the Dark Arts homework."

Ginny's laughter chased away the last of the cold.


End file.
